Template talk:CardTable2
I don't believe this is needed so I think we should it. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Needed I need the page. I use it for my cards. Last time I checked the average Card Table did not include the info I provide for my cards. I just havnt used it recently because I put my Yugioh stuff on the back burner to work on other stuff. But Im trying to get back into it, so I need this page. Davis Yuy 23:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * Everything in those cards, I added to the CardTable. You should migrate over your cards before this template goes.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Added Features Im sry TwoTailedFox but you do not put all the features mine has to the regular one. I have included the card's attack and ability names, deckmaster abilities, and yours has it set that every fan made card is unlimited. That info is important for my cards, not to mention I know some of mine are not unlimited. As well, Im not the only one to use CardTable2. * Those really don't matter though. Let me explain: 1. those names can be put on seperate pages like how Danny Lilithborne does it. Deckmaster abilities only work in the anime, not the TCG, so they could be placed on a seperate page. And cards can be limited by doing this |limit = (Limited or Semi-Limited). And who else uses the template? And shouldn't you have be discussed making the template (or fixing) with an admin? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:53, 22 November 2008 (UTC) **Ok valid points. Deckmaster stuff can be put on another page, I included it for fun as well as Deckmaster abilities will be used in my story and I wanted a palce to display them. As for names of attacks and abilities, there will be too many for a single page to display them. I know of atleast 4 other users who use my cardtable and formats (Pit of Oblivion). As for admin permission, I didnt know I needed it. As for knowing who is and isnt an admin, thats quite hard to figure out. So, it would be hard to know whom to ask. Davis Yuy 06:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *** There is only one active admin, User:Chaos josh. The only reason I bring up asking him is because this a wikia, in short, a community. Before we all go off doing our thing, we should consult one another to see if it is acceptable. And what do you mean there are too many names to be put on a page? The pages, in a sense have unlimited space, and if need you could have either an extension or seperate them. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ** Once again valid points. However, besides me not asking permission, because I didnt know i needed to ask it, what is the problem with keeping it up. It takes up about the same amount of memory as any other page. And Template:CardTable allows a description to be written up of the monster, but you can only see it by clicking the "edit this page" function. I find a flaw in that. Mine allows one to see the description without added work. Same goes for Deckmaster ability, attacks, and effect abilities. Davis Yuy 23:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *** I would think that the attack names and Deckmaster abilities would be good candidates for a "Card Trivia" page. You could also do as Danny does and make a page off of your User page to say what they are. As for the description, it's useful, but once the card has an actual image there would be no reason to keep it shown. If you don't want to change them all, ask someone if they could help. I'm usually available. Chances are that we will get rid of this table (so all the cards would be formatted the same), so if you need help changing cards over, just ask. Chaos_josh 22:51, 4 December 2008 (UTC) **** The one I put up (that lasted from 11/15 to 11/22) was from the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia and is therefore GFDL. I do not see a reason for taking it down, especially since it allows for card names and lores in multiple languages, including Spanish and Japanese, and allows for multiple versions of the card. TheHitman 18:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ** While that is a possibility it would cause more pages to be made than necessary in the wikia. A few more reasons why i put mine up (sorry if im repeating previous ones) are Template:CardTable is rather bland looking, I thought it would be uncalled for if i just went editing your CardTable template, and I didnt think there would be any issue with it. I just dont see a reason why it has to be taken down at all, except for the fact i did not ask to make something. Whereas so many other pages and templates have been made by people without any backlash. Is my template really harming the community in any way? Has it caused anyone to do something uncouthe (pardon me if spelled wrong)? If it the primary reason for this templates destruction is "i did not ask permission" than would you have allowed it if i did? Hitman has a point as well. Not every person in this community Im sure is american nor english-speaking/writing, therefore making it difficult for them to give an english name for their fancreated card. It took me quite awhile to find the proper Japanese name of my own card, Steed of the Apocolypse. So, I know it would be difficult for them as well. There should be a means for all of us to be happy, content, or tolerant of the issue. Davis Yuy 00:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *** The reason that we are thinking of deleting this template is not because "You didn't ask permission". The problem lies in the fact that we want the card's information and pages to look similar. It is truthful that the current card table doesn't allow lores in separate languages (as far as I know), but it does allow names in separate languages. For example, the majority of cards done by User:Danny Lilithborne also have Japanese names and Kanji in their name plates. In order to do this, lines have to be added from the basic guidelines (but not required, so they aren't on the basic table). Chaos_josh 01:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) **** What of American users that can only speak Spanish, or users from non-English-speaking countries, or people more used to the writing style of the Asian English / International lores? TheHitman 05:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ***** The problem is if they are unable to speak English, they shouldn't be on this wiki, as it is an English wiki. If you look at Yu-gi-oh Wiki, you'll notice that the lores are always in English, because it is an English wiki. As for the titles, we're eventually going to add languages to them as well. (English/Japanese are there already). Chaos_josh 00:07, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ****** I think when we make Xyzs (e.g. a rank 3 xyz) it says Rank: 3, but on a Synchro Monster (see "Cursed Skull Dragon Miasma") it says Level: Level 8. Can you guys make the same happened to all the other monsters happen to the Xyz Monsters as well (for example, see "Gymnastic HERO - Handstand Split".NickTheGreekLover (talk) 07:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Backing Size I don't get why imageless cards get that huge photo of the backing. Can someone shrik it? It compresses the text that goes to pointlessly lenghten the page. 300px should be enough. -- 11:51, April 18, 2015 (UTC) After scratching my head to find it, it is quite simple. I hold a wiki, which uses the CardTable2 we use out there. As you can clearly see from the code (you can't edit, because you are not an admin, neither do I), there is a | rowspan="79" | } | } | } | That is for those who have a picture, but their size is too much. Might be of help, who knows. As for the imageless cards, if you Ctrl + F | }} }} }} }} }} , replace that with | }} }} }} }} }} to reduce that to the 300px you specified as an example. Hope that helps you, and hope an admin, like Taylor or Ytak, notice that and fix that for you. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:53, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Unclosed center tag There's an open tag partway through the template that's not closed with a anywhere, causing formatting errors on pages that use the template. JordanTH (talk) 04:11, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :What formatting errors? I've used this for years and I didn't notice any visible one. -- 06:15, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Shooting Star Dragon/Assault Mode is one example - the rogue center tag is causing the 'see also' at the bottom of the page to be centered, unless I put a in front of it. For other pages, like Elemental HERO Blaze, it throws a into the text at the start of the Elemental HERO navigation box at the bottom. Neither of these occur using the original CardTable template. JordanTH (talk) 06:18, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, my pal Taylor Gorrell just removed the tag, fixing both glitches. Any other problem? Maybe that one you mentioned about Spells? -- 06:27, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Great, thanks for the fix. As for the Spells, you can see on Dark Transformation that there's a small empty box between the 'Property' and 'Card Lore' sections. I haven't looked at the template source to see what causes it, but as best as I can tell it applies to Spells and Traps, but not Monsters. Not sure why, and I imagine it would be difficult to nail it down exactly since there's so much between those two in the template, it could be about anywhere. I'll have a look through to see if anything jumps out at me, but I'm not even sure what exactly I'm looking for this time. JordanTH (talk) 06:44, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'm still not sure what the actual text that's causing the problem is, but I've narrowed it down via adding categories and hitting 'preview' until something changes: If I add an ATK, a DEF, or a Link Number, the gap goes away. Additionally, adding something to the Link Markers field has the gap appear after it, but adding something to the Ritual Spell Card field has the gap appear before it. JordanTH (talk) 06:50, March 6, 2017 (UTC)